


Утро второго дня

by Lomion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шелест шин о сырой асфальт вгонял в какую-то усыпляющую сознание дрему. Я мчался прочь. Все дальше на запад по мокрой от небесных слез дороге, отсчитывая удары сердца до восхода. Мне не нужен был наступающий день. В нем была бы лишь половина меня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро второго дня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано давно. Вольная интерпретация событий после пятого сезона.  
> Хотелось ангста, а получился все равно флафф *facepalm*

Небо было безжизненно-серым уже с утра. Я сидел в кухне у Бобби и смотрел в окно. Не помню точно, как вышел на улицу. Не помню, сказал ли я что-нибудь Бобби. Не помню даже, ответил ли он мне перед тем, как я захлопнул за собой дверь. Зато помню, как начался дождь: свинцово-серые тучи опустились ниже, накрывая округу мрачным куполом, а потом первая капля разбилась о пыльный капот моей машины. Я поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как миллионы таких же капель несутся к земле в своем первом и последнем полете.

Небеса плакали.

Глупая фраза. Слишком романтичная. Несвойственная мне. У меня всегда все было просто. Я привык жить одним днем, потому что с самого детства понимал – завтра может не наступить. Но кто бы мог подумать тогда, что не быть самому окажется проще, чем остаться в одиночестве. Как жаль, что мое правило жить «просто» в какой-то момент отказало. Видимо, я разучился верить себе. Еще вчера я мог что-то изменить, а сегодня…  
Сегодня плакали Небеса. Надрывно, беспомощно...

«Дождь, Дин», - сказал он тогда, удивившись, наверное, что вымокнет под теплыми каплями, пахнущими грозовой свежестью и немного городским бензином.  
Дождь, а не слезы. Я знаю. Знаю… только сегодня даже у Небес есть причина плакать.

Когда-то я думал, что в мире нет ничего хуже потери близкого человека. И не ошибался. Правда, я не мог даже предположить, насколько больно потерять сразу двоих. В моей жизни не осталось ничего. Такого не должно было произойти и, видит Бог, или кто там еще, я сделал все возможное. И все равно оказался бессилен.

Когда я сказал об этом Бобби, он покосился на меня с сочувствием, но напомнил, что нам все-таки удалось остановить апокалипсис. Вот честно, плевать. В этом мире было всего несколько людей (или почти людей, это как посмотреть), ради которых я отдал бы свою жизнь. Их можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. И что мне проку от миллионов спасенных жизней, если нужно было спасти всего две, а я облажался?  
Где-то внутри скручивалась тугая спираль безнадежности, а дождь хлестал в обращенное к небу лицо. Больно.

Не помню, сколько я так просидел, молчаливо глядя в плачущие небеса. Да это и не важно. Я принял решение.  
В свете фар капли опускались на землю тонкими клинками, разрезая воздух с легким шумом. Я смотрел в темноту и не видел ничего, кроме размеренно мелькающих штрихов разделительной полосы. В голове было пусто, а на сердце тяжело. Руки сами собой крепче цеплялись за руль, а нога выжимала педаль акселератора.

Я гнал по блестящей от дождя дороге, не представляя толком, куда направляюсь. Просто сел в машину и поехал, не обращая внимания на направление. Сколько себя помню, я постоянно был в дороге. Так какая, к дьяволу, сейчас разница, сколько часов я за рулем? Два? Или целую вечность? Да и была ли она существенна хоть когда-нибудь, эта разница? Мою жизнь составляли те, кто находился рядом, и неважно, где в это время оказывался я сам, потому что Сэмми неизменно был рядом, а Кас мог появиться немедленно, стоило только позвать… Теперь уже поздно останавливаться. И я не остановлюсь. Не теперь.

Дорожные знаки расплывались перед глазами белесыми пятнами. Но ведь это просто дождь, правда? Я сел в машину, основательно вымокнув. Это определенно всего лишь дождь…  
Впереди на большом щите мелькнула надпись: «Добро пожаловать в Ред Блафф!», - и чуть ниже: «Сакраменто – сто тридцать одна миля, Фортуна – сто сорок две мили».

Фортуна.

Хорошо, наверное, жить в городе, имя которому «Счастье». Это даже немного смешно. И я вдруг отчетливо понял, что до моего счастья осталось ровно сто сорок две мили. Видимо, это судьба.  
Удар молнии где-то впереди осветил дорогу мимолетной вспышкой. А я вспомнил то, чего больше всего не хотел сегодня вспоминать, то, что не смог бы забыть даже спустя тысячелетия, доведись мне прожить так долго.

Холод и темнота, уничтожаемые сполохами света, вдребезги разбивающими амбарные лампы, и неотвратимо приближающаяся фигура человека. Помнится, много позже я шутил, что поступь его была пронизана грацией прущего без тормозов локомотива. По крайней мере, по степени опасности для окружающих. Глупость сказал, как обычно. Ну и хер с ним, пусть будет глупость, зато честно. Как жаль, что моей честности хватило только на это.  
Из колонок донеслись обрывки мелодии, и я не сразу понял, что это «Лестница в небо». Никогда не умел читать знаки. А теперь вынужден признать, что это, и правда, судьба.

«Настанет день, Дин, и я встречу тебя на лестнице в небо. Но сейчас сделаю все, чтобы этого не произошло как можно дольше».  
Лестница в небо в городе «Счастье». Только дурак не понял бы.

Шелест шин о сырой асфальт вгонял в какую-то усыпляющую сознание дрему. Я мчался прочь. Все дальше на запад по мокрой от небесных слез дороге, отсчитывая удары сердца до восхода. Мне не нужен был наступающий день. В нем была бы лишь половина меня. Это неправильно.

Вчера утром я осознал, что не могу вынести такого существования. И мне потребовался бесконечный день, чтобы, глядя в глухое к моим мольбам небо, понять, что Бог, создавая меня, ошибся. Отделив тьму от света во всем мире, он не увидел, что во мне они так и остались перемешаны с кучей всякой дряни. Да я и сам не был в курсе. До утра.

Сейчас по пятам за мной следует второй день.

Тот, в котором я встречу своего ангела на лестнице в небо.

Крепко обниму брата.

Улыбнусь маме, пожму руку отцу.

Кивком поприветствую Элен и проведу рукой по светлой макушке Джо.

А потом вновь вернусь к своему ангелу и, набравшись, наконец, мужества, скажу ему, что жизнь без него не имела для меня смысла. Ведь в тот день, когда я узрел его крылья, эти самые крылья стали моими. Что я всегда чувствовал на себе его горячее прикосновение, и оно рождало в душе нечто огромное и светлое. Нечто, осознанное только сейчас, утром второго дня после его смерти. Уверен, он улыбнется.

Я не заметил, когда закончился дождь. Наверное, Небеса, как и я, устали плакать. Там тоже почувствовали, что принятое мной решение единственно верное. Осталось чуть-чуть, какой-то десяток миль до «счастья». И я, вопреки разрывающей душу тоске, широко и отчаянно улыбнулся. Пять миль до нашей встречи, мой ангел. Сэмми, прости меня. Пап, я виноват перед тобой за смерть брата, но скоро я все исправлю. Четыре мили.  
Мелькающий за окном пейзаж изменился. Я ехал по бескрайней равнине навстречу еще темному горизонту. И даже то, что теперь под колесами была совсем не дорога, не изменило плавности движения машины. Детка, я обещал быть с тобой до самого конца, и я сдержу обещание. Потерпи еще немного, каких-до две мили.

Я сильнее вжал педаль акселератора и попытался представить лицо Кастиэля. Везло ли так еще хоть кому-нибудь в этом мире? Посчастливилось ли узреть своего ангела? Услышать его мягкий голос, почувствовать на коже обжигающее прикосновение?

Никому. И никогда. Только мне.

И там, где прекратится моя бессмысленная гонка, я буду вечно держать его за руку. Ту самую, что вытянула меня из адского пламени. Ту самую, что подарила мне собственные крылья. Двести метров, Кас, и я попробую взлететь. Как думаешь, у меня получится?

Стало неважным, как я жил, и как умру. Все потеряло смысл. Главное, что мой ангел отныне будет со мной. Навсегда.

Равнина вдруг расступилась, открывая взору бескрайние просторы океана. Утром второго дня Господь создал воду и твердь земную. Это даже символично, что утром второго дня я, презрев твердь, попробую взлететь…  
Горизонт широк как никогда. Где-то далеко за его краем, в опустошающей темноте прошедшей ночи Небеса все еще плачут об ангеле, но я знаю, что солнечный свет излечит мою душу от этой разъедающей тоски.

Когда машина на полной скорости оторвалась от земли, устремляясь к бушующему у подножия скал океану, я не закрыл глаза. Первый луч утра второго дня успел воспарить над землей и ослепил меня, отразившись от зеркала заднего вида.  
Смерть - это не темнота. Это ослепительный свет и непрекращающееся чувство полета.

\- Я лечу, Кастиэль. Встреть меня у лестницы в небо…

Я закрыл глаза.

*****

Солнечный свет разлетелся на миллионы осколков в океанских волнах, смешиваясь с ярко-синей пучиной. Но я не видел этого. Я не видел, как моя машина на полной скорости рухнула в океан. Не видел, как с шипением золотые волны облизали черный металл. Я не видел…

Меня подхватили горячие руки, тепло которых чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду. Жаркое дыхание опаляло кожу где-то на затылке, и мне отчаянно захотелось поймать его, прижать к себе, раствориться в нем… Меня держали крепко: одной рукой поперек живота, другой – за плечо. Так уже было когда-то. Я положил ладони поверх ладоней своего ангела, крепко сжал его уверенные пальцы своими, чуть подрагивающими, и моя дрожь прошла.

\- Тебе еще рано летать, Дин, - тихо сказал Кастиэль за моей спиной.

Я посмотрел на огромное солнце, что медленно выкатывалось из-за горизонта на востоке, и обернулся. Лучи света искрились в ярко-голубых глазах ангела, ласкали его кожу, запутывались в коротких волосах, и казалось, что это и не солнце вовсе, что это он сам, его свет струится отовсюду, согревая своим прикосновением одного глупого, совершенно безнадежного человека.

Я смотрел на его лицо и не мог сказать ни слова. Все они казались какими-то ущербными, лживыми, пустыми. Я смотрел и чувствовал, как у меня за спиной вновь расправляются крылья. Его крылья.

Мой ангел жив, а значит, мне позволено пожить еще чуть-чуть. С ним. Впервые я понял, что слова не нужны. Что не все можно высказать. Поэтому я просто прикоснулся губами к его губам, и, наверное, мне удалось донести до него все, что я хотел, потому что спустя мгновение он крепко обнял меня, и утро второго дня после его смерти закончилось, впустив в этот мир новый день. Первый день нашей любви.


End file.
